Fix It!
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Seamus is constantly blowing things up...should he really be left in charge of fixing something he doesn't even know how to use?


**A/N: JKR rocks Dobby's socks! :O Review!**

* * *

19 year old Seamus Finnigan **hated **muggle technolgy. He shared a small London flat with his old Hogwarts dorm mates Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, they had all been in the same dorm in Gryffindor Tower and become very good friends throughout their Hogwarts years.

On this particular rainy and stormy Saturday night in January, Dean was out of town on Ministry business, Neville had Hannah Abbott over to spend the night, and Seamus was stuck trying to fix the broken television. _Ah shite all over Merlin's beard!_

To be perfectly honest, he didn't even know what was wrong with it. Sure, he knew it was broken, but he didn't know where or how it was broken. He didn't know anything about muggle technology. He'd never used a TV before nor had Neville, the only reason they had one was because of Dean.

"Damn it, I have no feckin' idea how ta fix this thing," Seamus grumbled, chucking the remote control across the room.

"You OK Seamus?" Hannah came out of Neville's room in a pink nightie, her long honey blonde hair fell in waves down her back and shoulders, and she had an amused look across her face.

"No, I hate muggle technology, if it were up ta me, I'd throw this whole stupid thing out the window!" Seamus complained. "And put some clothes on," he added jokingly.

"Shut up," Hannah rolled her eyes. "I've never been good with electronics, my mum used to have a TV but Dad and I never understood how to use it," she commented.

"I've got half the mind ta just leave this for Dean..." Seamus grumbled.

"Yeah but you're the one who broke it in the first place," Neville reminded him, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, right, shite!" Seamus slapped his hands over his face, groaning into them.

Neville wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist "Come here my hot little Hufflepuff, we'll let Seamus clean up his mess," he whispered seductively, making her giggle.

Seamus pretended to gag "Bite me," he mumbled.

Neville and Hannah ignored this and went back into Neville's room to fool around. The door slammed shut after Neville's foot kicked it. Just before the door closed, Seamus caught a glimpse of Neville tackling Hannah onto his bed.

_I think I just lost me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _Seamus continued tinkering with the television, still, nothing was working. "Damn this shite, I can't fix this stupid thing!" he grumbled to no one in particular.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head; why not use magic?

_Of course! _Seamus grinned to himself. Why didn't he think of doing that before? He didn't even consider the consequences; Seamus Finnigan, the boy who blows everything up, trying to fix something he doesn't know anything about, during a thunderstorm...with lightning. What could possibly go wrong, right? WRONG.

He grabbed his wand off the coffee table and pointed it at the broken television. "Fixio!" he said. Then, within a matter of about three seconds, the entire television exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces all over the living room with a loud bang.

In the other room, Neville yelled and Hannah screamed. They both came rushing out to see what had happened. Of course seeing an ashen faced Seamus and a destroyed living room wasn't that huge of a shock to them. "Oh Seamus, what did you do?" Neville groaned.

"Hey, I was just tryin' ta fix the damn thing, I didn't see you helping!" Seamus shot back defensively.

"Yeah, what spell did you use?" Neville asked.

"I said fixio, perfectly clearly too," Seamus replied.

Hannah bust out giggling. "Merlin's beard! Did you really say _fixio_?" she asked, choking on laughter.

Seamus cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?" he asked uneasily.

Neville chuckled. "The spell is reparo you giant doofus!" he laughed.

_Oh feckin' shite! _Seamus groaned. "Hey you know how bad I am at Charms!" he snapped.

Hannah giggled. "Yeah, but not _that _bad..." she teased.

"Mock me if ya will, let's see you guys try ta fix this thing now!" Seamus retorted.

"Okay," Neville shrugged.

"What?" Seamus was confused.

"Gimmie your wand," Neville said. Seamus handed over his wand.

Neville pointed it at the television "Reparo."

_That's just bloody unfair...feck it all! AWKWARD!_


End file.
